ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky Road
Appearance Rockyis 6 ft. tall. She has short black hair in the back that is longer in the front. She always wears black, and always wears her orange glasses. She wears her glasses because they grant her the ability to see. Without them, she is blind. Her eyes are a milky-blue color. History Alice was orphaned at birth. she practically grew up in her orphanage. She was always an abnoxious baby, and never got adopted as a baby. When she was old enough to understand the adoption concept, she always acted annoying so she wouldn't get adopted on purpose. She loved the orphanage. When she was 8, a couple of scientists came and claimed to have wanted to adopt a child. They were shown many children, mostly younger ones, due to that being the popular choise among adopters, but did not want any of them. They were shown Alice, who acted as annoying as possible, but was adopted. She left the orphanage and was sent to a lab, where she was tested daily. The many tests made her blind, and she would constantly scream because she could not see, so the scientists were "nice" enough to develop her glasses. One day, she was given an injection that gave her powers, unknown to the scientists. she used them to escape, killing all of the scientists aside from the head director.She later joined Project. She claimes the world is against her, and that they are her only friends. Personality Rocky is a very dark person. She is very unstable, and is quite bi-polar. She is slightly paranoid, claiming that the Titans want to send her back to the labs. She enjoys playing video games and staying awake. She stays awake usually to make sure the scientists don't come for her. Inside her head- Rocky is scared of everybody and is very, very selfish. Her reasons for being a part of Project is to give herself a place to be safe. This has absolutley backfired on her, however. She feels as if "He" (The head director) will come and find her and kill her teammates. She has an odd sense of admiration for him, though. She claims to fight for Him, and often refers to herself as "His work". She is furious when she is hurt or damaged, claiming the one to deal the damage is trying to destroy His work, ruining all of His work and time. She is incapable of feeling love or passion for anybody, despite her actions. She has a particular dislike for Shawna, considering the fact that she thinks Rocky is trying to "make a move" on Lance. Rocky has no feelings for him, however. She does care a lot about her team, and is terrified of hurting them. Powers Super Human Endurence Alice is capable of taking much damage. She is also very strong, and gets into fights a lot. Levitation Rocky can levitate her self a bit. Not quite able to fly, but a bit. Psychokinesis Rocky is able to control things with her mind. This power only seems to work on earth, stone, iron, metal, etc. Trivia *Rocky has never cared for a human being, not even Lance or even herself. *She doesn't trust any of her teammates. The only person she trusts is Lance. **She keeps a book and records somebody everytime they show a sign of dis-trust. The order of the highest offenders is as follows; **#Shawna (457+) **#Jake (156+) **#Sen-El (121+) **#Rocky (27) **#Jamie (12) **#Lance (0) **#Trent (0) *She thinks very highly of Lance and see's him as a god. She also see's him as her older brother. *She doesn't care much for Jake. She wouldn't be effected in the slightest if something happened to him. *Despite her cold personality, she can be caring. She just hasn't met somebody she wishes to care for. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Project Category:Human Category:Augmented Human Category:Resident of Earth-Project